


Sakura-chan

by the_yellowrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yellowrose/pseuds/the_yellowrose
Summary: The Sakura tree was always there. Ever since they both met below its shade while they were 3. It was there when Hinata Shoyo got his first scar from a tiny beetle. It was there when Kageyama Tobio showed up crying one Thursday evening. It was there when.. when... when it happened. But that was years ago. Now they’re in highschool. Now the Sakura Tree is kept hidden in both their memories, begging to be remembered again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolouge

“Don’t run off too far, Shoyo!” Hinata Mikan (lmao it means tangerine in Japanese its on purpose) ruffled her 3 year old son’s hair as he ran away to ther park with a soft volleyball in his hands. 

“HAAH! Who are you!?” Hinata shirieked to the raven-haired boy drinking milk under his Sakura tree.

“No one,” the boy simply replied.

“What are you doing here?”

“Drinking milk, baka!”

“EHHH! I KNOW THAT!” Hinata screamed.

“THEN DON’T ASK!” he screamed back, then added a tiny “boke”

“This is MY Sakura tree!”

“No it’s not! It’s public property!”

“But I come here every Wednesday,” he said, pointing a thumb to himself, “so it’s mine!”

“Eh.” the boy continued deinking his milk.

Getting over the shock from the audacity of this boy, he came up with a solution that his future 15 year old self would have never came up with, “Let’s share.”

“Eh.”

Taking that as a yes, Hinata plomped down beside the boy, “What’s your name anyways?”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“I’m Hinata Shoyo, nice to meet you!”

“Baka.”

Hinata smiled at that. They were going to be the bestest of friends.

/TIME SKIP 2 years/

“Kage! Kage! Guess what day it is?!” Hinata pounced on his friend under the Sakura tree, the volleyball in his hands rolling down the grass.

“Boke! Get off me!”

“Come on! Guess!”

The taller boy grabbed the hyper tangerine off of him and to the grass in front of him. “What day is it?”

“It’s my birthday! Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“Boke you think I forget my friend’s birthday?”

“Uhh, no?”

“Yeah. Here’s your present.” A now blushing Kageyama grabbed a messily-wrapped box (obviously wrapped with his own chubby, 5 year old hands).

“AHH? Arigatou, Kage!” Hinata beamed.

“Ano- can I toss you?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

The boys played some volleyball along with a number of volleyball-related games thay had made up in their 2 years of friendship.

They now lay beneath the shade of the green sakura tree, the heat of summer sorrounding them.

“Kage?” Hinata called out from laying on his friend’s lap.

“Hmm?”

“We’re gonna be best friends forever, right?”

Kageyama smiled, “Forever.”


	2. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEK it’s Valentine’s day

That was 10 years ago. When they were 6 when Hinata moved out of town. He had bought him matching custom keychains with a volleyball and their initials carved onto them, “When we grow up and we meet each other again, then we’ll know.” That’s what Hinata said when he gave him the keychain. Kageyama never lost the keychain. Whenever he got a new schoolbag, the keychain would always move with it. Now it’s scratched and worn out, but Kageyama had hope.

Hinata laid on the ground of his newly fournished house.

“Onii-chan, what are you doing?” His little sister Natsu asked, joining next to him.

“Nothing, Natsu. Just thinking.” he had said.

He was thinking. What, exactly? Well if you must know, ‘Sakura-chan should be blooming right now. I should give her a visit.’ With his keychain gripped tightly in his fist. He stood up and went on his newly bought bike, still memorized the path leading to the tree he hasn’t seen for 9 years.

“Hell, Sakura-chan.” he touched the bark of the tree, greeting it as if it was a person, “I haven’t seen you in a while. I have a lot to tell you.”

Hinata eyed the faded carving at the bottom of the bark. It was old, but it was still there. A name written into the tree by 2 boys. ‘Sakura-chan’. He remembered the day they carved it. They were 4. Hinata spent the whole evening under the shade of the pink tree, talking to it. 

“My friends back in Kanazawa said I look like a tangerine. Do I look like a tangerine, Sakura-chan?”  
“-And then he said, ‘Baka! Cats don’t have tongues.’ But they do, right, Sakura-chan?”  
“Does Kage visit you, Sakura-chan? Does he still live here?” 

The soft winds hummed in return. Hinata left the park for a pack of meatbuns. He wrapped one in cloth and buried it near the root of Sakura, as if an offering, “You must be hungry, Sakura-chan. Kage always said I was weird feeding you, but you’re my friend, I don’t want you to feel left out.”

WITH KAGEYAMA

“Tobio, are you exited for school?” his father asked.

“Eh.”

“Don’t be too carried away with volleyball, boy!” his mother wacked him in the head lightly with rolled up newspaper, “I don’t want any letters from your teacher saying you failed an exam, alright?”

“Oka-san do you have to be so mean?” he rubbed his head, just like he did... 11 years ago.

_“Get down, Sho! You’re gonna hurt Sakura-chan!” Kageyama called his best friend who climbed up the tree’s branches._

_“It’s fine, Kage! I’m light enough, Sakura-chan’s gonna be okay!” Hinata sat on one of Sakura-chan’s branches._

_“But you’re gonna fall!”_

_“Kage! Stop trying to- ahh!” the branch under Hinata creaked and fell. Luckily for Hinata, he had a quick reflex and grabbed onto the branch beside it. Unluckily for Kageyama, the branch hit his head._

_“Oww.” He rubbed his head._

_“Are you okay?!” Both their moms rushed up to the two boys._

_“WAAAHHHHH!” Kageyama burst out in tears._

His own mother brought him out of the flashback, “Hmpph. You failed 2 subjects last year. And the one before that.”

“Eh.”


End file.
